


lukard 三人行 pwp 上

by 2896luyang



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang
Summary: warning：3P（reader与霍布斯1）、强奸、口交、指奸、监狱、暴力。你与霍布斯X戴卡德.肖
Relationships: Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 2





	lukard 三人行 pwp 上

**Author's Note:**

> 设计视角转换，第一人称（请直接带入自己或路人）

视角：第三人称 -监狱-

“哦...让我们看看，扬言这里关不住自己那只小猫咪挖穿墙壁没有？”

霍布斯站在门外往里面望着，他心知肚明，肖还在里面。他带有嘲讽意味的冲肖挤出来一个微笑，打开门进去，他开始对肖施压。宽大厚重的身体，撑在肖正上方，阴影几乎把肖完全笼罩起来，迫使他抬头看着那名警长。

“你知道，我会出去的。”  
“当然了，我当然知道，所以我现在不是主动来找你了吗，混蛋。”  
“看来你想做笔交易...但死心吧，我对你一点兴趣都没有，你看起来就是一头毫无价值的东非大象。连象牙都长不齐，卖不了多少钱。”

肖恶狠狠的地瞪着他，面部肌肉因为发狠的表情全都紧绷起来。他似乎想要站起来直视霍布斯，告诉他这种气场压制在一位训练有素的特工面前一无是处。但他没有，霍布斯的手已经悄悄地从墙上滑落到他的肩膀，橙色的囚服被用力到发白的手指捏的泛起褶皱。肖表面上依旧保持着冷漠和那副“吓唬人”的样子。不过如果霍布斯观察的足够仔细，他就能够发现手下按着的那边肩膀已经轻轻向下移动，试图减轻压力带来的不适。

“让我提醒你一下，你并没有选择的权力。而且说不定没有报酬，但你非做不可，因为这是我决定的。”

那位高大的警长绝对注意到了，他加重了手上的力度，依旧笑着，和肖紧紧抿住的嘴唇形成鲜明对比。在后者忍不住发出一些，细微到难以捕捉的咕哝声时，霍布斯突然对他发难，快而有力的掐住了肖的脖子，故意抬高了手臂让肖不得不连下巴都扬起来。他的虎口正好卡在肖的下颌骨，拇指按在他左侧的颈动脉上，甚至能够感受到它的跳动。很快，很有力，肖紧张了，或者也可能是因为窒息，总之霍布斯都不需要听他口中任何的谩骂或者强装镇定的谎言。

“听着，不需要回答。你即将陪我们玩一次游戏，也许你不会太喜欢，但如果你表现出色，我会考虑给你留一把勺子用来挖洞。”

“...呃嗯...”肖被掐的死死地，他只能哼哼两声。但他及时捕捉到了关键信息。我们？那么他要对付的就不只有霍布斯了，有些困难，十分困难，也许该用点阴招，但该死的这里没有什么能被利用的东西。在敌人地盘撒野的前提是熟知这里的一切，显然这个条件，肖不具备。

“我们的特别探员将在一分钟...哦，他来了。表现好一点，三人行，你懂的。”

肖的眼睛不可置信地睁大，他仍然在思考如何逃出去，而且眼下的形势，他必须脱身。他的脸色很精彩，但是臭极了，如果是在平时，他一定，发誓，把这两个人的头都拧下来再捣碎，碾成浆糊装进精美的小瓶子送给他们的妈妈——肖氏特制肉骨酱。

——视角变化：第一人称 特别探员视角（你、我、任何人）

当我从霍布斯身后站出来的时候没有忘记打开门上的小开关。这些门都是特制的双层玻璃，开启雾化开关后，中间的夹层就会升起水气，阻挡所有视线。随着那些水汽蔓延到整块玻璃，我注意到肖，他似乎被霍布斯掐的太久了，脸色很难看，但依然保持怒视。当他看向我的时候，说实话，这件事情并不仅仅是为了达成某种，羞辱这个英国恶棍的目的。它是蓄谋已久的，有着纯粹的欲望驱使，霍布斯是一个契机，而我没有理由拒绝，我对戴卡德.肖的恐怖的，几近变态的，蓄谋已久。

“你工作多久了，闻上去乳臭未干。”肖被放开之后的第一句话就是表达对我的不屑。  
“你不需要知道。”我也挂上了霍布斯的经典笑容。  
“哦，真好笑，我已经记住你的脸了，如果你不想暴露自己就应该在刚刚把头割下来，免得被我扭断当球踢。”  
“看起来你很有活力，这很好。但是你只需要用嘴记住我就可以了，babe.”

我重新把视线放在霍布斯身上，他点了点头，于是我们默契的交换了位置。我揪住肖的领口，把他暴力的扯到地上，因为手脚仍然被锁链和固定棍限制，他直接侧身摔下去。霍布斯站在他身后，帮他摆好姿势，哦当然，是强迫肖摆成跪趴的姿势。

我蹲下来，以便能够清晰的观察肖的表情，没人不爱这个，他一定很生气，但也拥有绝对的性感。

“我以为你知道现在反抗不是最佳时机，聪明人会选择吃一次亏，表现得乖点，以后再找机会报仇。”肖仍在试图扯断身上缠着的锁链，那些东西在他手腕上留下了红痕。我们知道肖家族对手铐制品的不屑，所以选择把解锁的地方放在脚腕，而这些铁链，它们是一体的，只能从下打开。而肖刚好错过了唯一一次逃出去的机会，就在我和霍布斯进入这间牢房之前。

在肖挣扎的时候，我捏着他的下巴与他对视，他的眼神还是那么凶悍，几乎像是要用眼刀把人捅死。于是我重复了霍布斯刚刚做过的事。我一把掐住了肖的脖子，感受他的脉搏在我手心下突突地跳，我知道我现在可以一把掐死他，但是我要让他永远记住我。所以我对霍布斯说了一句话，但这其实更像是说给肖听。

“扒了他的裤子，霍布斯，让我们开始吧。”我说。

肖的暴怒并没有威慑到任何人。我还在掐着他，并离他更近。在霍布斯的手伸进他裤子里的时候，我强迫他用脸贴在自己的裤子上，感受单薄布料下的热源。我希望他明白自己该做什么。所以当我看见他费力的仰起头，用牙齿咬住裤子拉链的时候，几乎是一瞬间，我更硬了。

“舔。”我对肖说。

他不服，但是霍布斯很好的帮助了我。因为那位警长正握着肖的阴茎，对他说：“你怎么做，我就怎么做。”  
我附和霍布斯的话，对肖眨了眨眼睛：“乖一点，babe，你不会真的想把牙刷伸进下面去刷牙，我也不是真的想打掉它们。”

他还是不服，但是也没有再说话，只是沉默，似乎想要拖延时间。然后霍布斯不重不轻的捏了一下手里的东西，肖几乎是颤抖了一下，然后抬起头恶狠狠的看着我，并伸出了舌头做我要求他的事。那味道，绝对不好，但它几乎紧紧贴着肖，贴在他脸上，肖的表情告诉我他厌恶极了，这让我很不高兴。我微微皱眉，而霍布斯抓住了这个机会撕开了他的囚服，并扒下了内裤，冲着肖的屁股啐了一口，掌掴了那雪白的、圆润的两瓣肉。

于是我再次笑着对他说：“乖一点。” 肖的喉结上下滑动，然后毫不犹豫地含住了大半根阴茎，那感觉真棒，我想。这几乎可以记入光辉史册，就连他难耐的表情我都觉得性感，那张脸，现在因为含着我，肌肉时而收紧，时而放松，比不上他平时那么漂亮，但是天杀的，只有经历过的人知道他的诱惑力堪比魅魔。  
现在，我当然很满足，也不想想现在给我做口活的是谁——戴卡德.肖，别人无法想象他的口活到底有多好，我甚至觉得我从出生到如今成为警察都是为了在此刻、在这里。因此我说到：“说话这么利落，果然嘴上的活足够灵活。”

肖的屁股这时候一定也十分火辣，我甚至能够想象霍布斯会对他下狠手，也许会留下不值五个掌印。然后我抬起头，看见霍布斯也脱了裤子，他也硬了，看来蓄谋已久的人又增加了一位。

“专心一点，肖。如果我们能早点结束，说不定你还能趁我们离开的时候越狱出去。”我忍不住抚摸他被阴茎顶的鼓起来的脸颊，这画面真值得被所有人看见，但我仍然希望他在努力一点，与身后正在指奸他的霍布斯争夺他的注意力。“如果你还有力气的话，也许我们真的会给你一点时间逃跑。但最终还是取决于你的表现。”

肖一定恨死我了。我不知道他的眼眶是因为生气憋红的，还是别的什么，比如前后夹击这件事。不过，他现在变得听话多了，甚至主动从地上撑起来扶着我的大腿稳定自己，这样的话他的屁股就更翘了，我甚至能看见霍布斯每一次撞进他屁股时泛起的肉浪。那些颤动一直延续到他的腰窝才停止，我不确定他到底是因为哪一位的强奸才变听话，但我希望是自己。

于是当我开始再次争夺肖的理智和情欲的时候，我把手按在他脑袋后面，迫使他接受胯骨挺动的强制深喉。肖几乎是立刻就受不了了，哦，他当然受不了。我几乎能感觉出来，似乎是顶到了他的喉咙。三十分钟前高傲的、凶悍的英国人，他的眼睛里不再具有强烈的攻击性，取而代之的是一些没有掉出眼眶的泪。他应该是快要哭出来了，总不能是别的什么东西突然出现吧。

“你快好了吗？”在这场暴行进行到大约五十多分钟的时候，霍布斯问我。  
“差不多，怎么了？”我没抬头，仍然看着肖此刻有些失神的眼睛。  
“他高潮了。”霍布斯举起手展示给我看，上面白色的东西应该是肖射的。怪不得肖在刚刚口交的时候有几下停顿，那应该就是霍布斯在给他手淫了。  
肖红透了，耳尖，嘴唇，还有那张漂亮的脸。没人愿意当第一个，但被夹在中间似乎真的很难控制住自己。他现在看起来格外可爱。“你好像被霍布斯操的更爽一些，是吗？因为你的屁股，他欺负了你的前列腺，所以你就这么被操射了。”  
肖少有的没有瞪我，也许他根本没听清楚我在说什么。

我突然看向霍布斯，从情欲中短暂的抽离出来，但也不是很完全，因为我告诉霍布斯：“我准备射在他嘴里。”  
霍布斯没回应这句话，但我猜，他大概率也会选择给肖留下点什么。

我又按着肖的脑袋狠狠地操了几次，深喉。然后几乎是顶着他的舌头射在他嘴里。在我离开那张漂亮的，布满水光的嘴巴时，我再次捏紧了他的下巴让他仰起头。  
“给我咽下去。”我命令他。  
他照做了，我看见他的喉结上下滚动，然后嘴边剩余的那一点点被我用拇指蹭掉，重新摁在他唇上。  
“舔干净。”  
借着他再次伸舌头的机会，我把拇指按进去，接着是食指和中指，他仰着头被玩弄口腔。我故意要让他来不及咽干净自己的口水，然后顺着嘴角和我的手流出来，蹭在脸上。当然还有一些，被我蹲下来抹在他胸口上了，那两点，硬起来的乳头也红透了，现在有了他自己的津液，显得更有光泽。

——视角变化：第三人称（性爱中肖的下半身，霍布斯视角）

当霍布斯撕烂他的裤子时，那条深色的内裤几乎包不住肖的翘臀。真的很翘，让霍布斯毫不犹豫地把它释放出来，他看着肖的眼神时炙热的，就像是要给他的屁股烫出一些红痕一样。肖平时总是穿戴整齐，虽然看过他穿高定西装时，得体的裁剪把他衬得本就称得上无与伦比，尤其是臀部和腰。稍微走动，或者是一些打斗的动作，霍布斯每次都怀疑他的裤子是金丝银线做的，完全不会被撑破撕裂，服服帖帖的勒着肖，让他看上去更紧致。

也许霍布斯也在等待契机，而这次肖终于落到了他们手里。天知道他是怎样忍住直到后半夜才来羞辱他，至于为什么多一个人，这对霍布斯而言毫无影响。反正他选了肖的屁股，再来一个人堵他的嘴也不是什么坏事，谁都想得到肖，谁都想看肖被完全“用起来”的样子。只是想一想就能硬上半小时了。

于是他就站在肖的后面，肖的屁股简直该死的辣，霍布斯又想起平时那些该死的西装，哦，他一定是觉得把肖当作一个立牌坊的小婊子了，天杀的霍布斯竟然朝那个漂亮的屁股啐了一口，然后看着唾沫沾在肖后穴旁边。他妈的性感！霍布斯觉得他几乎是感到上头了。

霍布斯只是简单的用手指给肖扩了一会后穴，就像刚刚特别探员的描述，指奸。他没有给肖一点时间用来适应自己的手，即便仅仅是两根手指，也够肖痛苦一阵才能从中找到乐子。而霍布斯，他一上来就用两根手指操着肖，干涩是肯定的，他只希望那个探员能先让肖得到一些快感然后放松下来。霍布斯绝对相信，肖紧的能把自己夹断。

“放松点，如果你不想让自己太疼最好听我的话。”霍布斯另一只手先是掐了掐他富有弹性的屁股，大概几秒钟的愣神之后，变成了掌掴。  
他会不会被打高潮？霍布斯突然有这种念头。但戴卡德.肖可不是他的什么心肝宝贝，霍布斯只当这件事是在羞辱他，并满足自己对他的，纯粹而下流的欲望。  
他下手极重，就像他平时揍人一样的力度。如果第二天肖的屁股没有紫青色或者干脆没法落座，那么算他的臀肉弹性好。

肖的确被打疼了，而因为这些疼痛，他甚至来不及重新绷紧全身的肌肉就又会迎来第二次抽打。可以说，他被霍布斯打散了，全身蒙上一层薄汗，这也让他高热度的后穴和臀肉显得更加湿润。他的大腿根在霍布斯的触摸下有点颤抖，或者说是抽搐。这完全是肖下意识地举动，也许他本人都没有意识到，毕竟他正努力的给其他探员口交。就算现在肖被放开束缚，他也不一定能打过两名警察然后逃出去，他地体力明显在下降，尤其是当第三根手指挤进去地时候，肖彻底的垮了腰。如果不是霍布斯一把揽住他，没准另一位探员就会因为肖的不小心而发怒，然后把这场性交变成真正的行刑。

霍布斯“好心地”帮他重新跪好，并用双腿把他的膝盖分的更开，在这种被争夺身体的姿势下，肖使不上一点力气，只能艰难地保持自己平衡。哦，他当然可以故意翻个身然后逃离两个人的夹击，但他依然被束缚行动，而且，他身后那根粗大的、有些上翘的阴茎被霍布斯猛地插进身体，肖动弹不得，轻微的扭动或抽搐都让他产生撕裂一般的痛感。

“哦，好紧，看来你没有看上去那么放荡。”霍布斯叹了口气，他知道这绝对是肖的第一次，这个手段狠毒的英国特工不会经常处于这种劣势的，但他就是想这么说。肖看上去就应该是身经百战的那一款，谁让他他妈的该死的性感。

他仅仅给了肖不到三秒的反应时间，然后就开始整根没入的操他，把那些不算湿润的肠肉都带出来，翻卷着，再被塞回去。肖紧紧的包裹着他，霍布斯能感觉到他下意识地想要夹紧又强迫自己放松，这让霍布斯感到愉悦。就是这个时刻，肖几乎是要哭出来。他泪膜稍微有点厚，所以他的眼睛看上去总是晶莹剔透，而现在几乎要掉下眼泪，特别探员也为此点燃了欲火。没办法，大家都爱惨了肖这副任人宰割的样子。

现在，霍布斯的双手完全放开了肖的腰肢，他像骑马一般的姿势任由肖摇摇欲坠，在他真正撑不住的时候扶住，肖无处可逃，他被两根阴茎钉死在地上。

如果肖能够叫出声，那么这扇门简直形同虚设。谁都会知道著名的美国警长与自己的同事在对囚犯做什么龌龊之事，但没有人会愿意救他的，也许人们会在私下里讨论，甚至开玩笑般的说想要这一段激烈又刺激的性爱录像。不过没有这种东西，警长暂时不想让自己有什么污点。如果戴卡德真的要威胁他，只能夹紧屁股里的精液跑去做DNA检测。但他不会的，霍布斯很清楚，正因如此他可以肆意玩弄这个火辣的屁股。

“他硬了，真是个放荡的混蛋。”霍布斯笑着对探员说。  
“不用说话，肖。用你的屁股回答我，如果你想要我帮你撸几下，就尽力取悦正在操你的这跟阴茎。”

也许肖并不是有意为之，但霍布斯感觉很爽。肖的肉壁随着霍布斯的每一次抽插，非常配合的放松、收缩，这让霍布斯很舒服，就像是一张湿润、温热的小嘴，但没有牙齿，拼命地舔舐这跟有弧度的阴茎。于是霍布斯真的往前探了探身子，这让肖被操的更深。

当霍布斯真正的握住肖半勃的阴茎时，肖不可抑制的颤抖了。这在霍布斯看来有些惹人怜爱，如果他一直这样，那么霍布斯，不只是霍布斯，就真的要怀疑他是不是做过点什么了。

“很舒服？那么继续努力，或者，也许你应该试试被操射。”

他把手收回来，掐在肖的腰两侧，狠狠的几乎是要掐住指印。他总是喜欢在自己的犯人身上留下点什么，尤其是这个总穿全套西服的混蛋身上，刻进他骨头里才好呢，霍布斯想。于是他更有技巧地操着肖地屁股，交合处甚至已经产生了一些白沫，然后很快又被两人性器官的高温蒸干。霍布斯时不时的会揉捏一下他的屁股，抖落那些已经变成薄薄的像脆皮一样的东西，以确保那些干掉的，黏在肖屁股上的淫水不会让自己的阴茎感到不适。

肖的表情也一定很辣，霍布斯看不见，但是从他的角度望过去，肖的肩胛骨像蝴蝶一样颤抖着。这让他联想到刚刚自己掐住这个英国恶棍的脖子时，他也是一副难耐的样子，眉毛拧在一起然后发出一些呜咽，和现在没有什么两样。他总是这么...撩人欲火。

他后面越来越湿了，霍布斯的出入逐渐顺滑，而且带出来的淫水也顺着肖的大腿流下去，甚至有大部分都沾在了他的内裤上。这就是为什么两位狡诈的探员会给他十分钟用来逃跑，或许他们也想看看，这个刚刚被操的几乎失神的特工是如何裸着下半身，穿上那条有些硬块的内裤跑出满是机枪的监狱。他们都知道他能出去，也不在乎他跑出去，因为肖还会再次出现的，甚至主动送上门来。重要的是享受他难得的，少有的落魄。

霍布斯至少又碾着肖的前列腺操了二十几分钟，以至于肖的抖动无法被自己控制，全凭着霍布斯的双手固定住身体。他的阴茎已经完全硬起来，在地上，被撕裂的衣物上摩擦，这让他更加难耐，他已经从这样变态的性爱中学会了享受，正如现在霍布斯带给他的。快感不断地涌向下体，他只觉得自己某些部分，被两个探员夺走又扔回来，血液集中在大脑和阴茎，让他其余的肢体一点力气都没有。

“哦，他高潮了。”霍布斯说。  
他展示给另一位探员看那些，他从肖的阴茎上摸到的精液。然后他们两个都笑着，对肖展开最后一轮猛攻。  
霍布斯使劲的捏着肖的屁股，把那两瓣臀肉挤在一起，延长了阴茎可以驰骋的范围，大约不到百次，霍布斯尽数射在肖的屁股里。  
“夹紧点，这没人给你擦屁股。”

\--

两个警察临走前没有关闭雾化，这是给肖留下了最后一点点机会，他可以不受监视的处理好自己，然后溜出来。他们真的给了肖十分钟，尽管这句话声音很小，但肖还是听了进去。

他用那些破碎的衣服把自己身上擦干净，重新站起来，花费了一半的时间对付铁链，随后他关闭那个开关。“好心的”警官们居然连武器都收起来了，只有监控闪着红光。肖当然知道他们是故意放他走，只是要让他不太体面。那些画面一定会被留下，但别忘了，他是戴卡德.肖。肖打开了门，但没有走出去，在逃跑时间仅剩下三分钟的时候，精准无误地用固定棍击碎了监控探头。屏幕另一边的两个人却一点也不意外。

“Wow，that’s my boy”特别探员笑的有些放肆。

“他还会找回来，有什么计划吗？”霍布斯看着他。

探员从抽屉里拿出了两枚信号发射器，做成了警徽的样子，为霍布斯的袖子上别了一个，另一个挂在自己的裤子上。

“他一定会先来找我，然后，你就可以跟着它，加入我们。”

“没准是你加入我和那个混蛋。”

“Well，我期待着。”

-TBC-


End file.
